


And Then You

by fayrose



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Pregnancy, Pregnant Clarke, angst-free zone, clexa baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8963821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayrose/pseuds/fayrose
Summary: Lexa returns home from a diplomatic trip to find a tree in the middle of her chambers. (A little bit of Christmas fluff)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written for a very, very long time. I have a much longer Clexa fic in the works and used this little ficlet to help get over a spot of writers block.
> 
> Let me know what you think.

Lexa walked into the her chambers and frowned at the intruder in the middle of the floor.

It was a tree.

Inside.

In her room.

She shuffled backwards out the door and lifted her eyebrow questioningly at one of the guards.

He coughed and avoided her eyes.

She looked to the other guard just in case. The well-muscled woman just shrugged.

It was definitely Clarke’s idea then.

 _Wanheda_ was the only one that scared her guards more than she did.

There was nothing for it but to just stroll into the room and hope that Clarke had a more credible explanation for this than she did for hacking apart that squash a few months back.

“Clarke?”

The doors shut behind her. Apparently she was on her own with this one. Bloody traitorous guards. They needed reminding of who their _Heda_ was.

Oh, who was she kidding. Everyone knew who was really in charge these days.

“ _Niron_?”

Clarke appeared from behind the tree with a smile on her face and the tiniest lantern that Lexa had ever seen in the palm of her hand. Her eyes lit up when she saw Lexa standing there, her face contorted with confusion.

So, now she was combining trees and fire. In their bedroom.

Excellent.

At least the tower was made of stone.

“You’re here!”

The lantern was quickly – and, to Lexa’s eye, rather carelessly – hung on the tree and then Clarke was in her arms. Or at least part of her was. She didn’t really fit these days, much to both of their annoyance.

Lexa’s eyes closed as she buried her face in her _houmon’s_ neck, breathing in the scent of pine off her skin. The scent of the _Trikru_ oil on Clarke’s skin made Lexa a little weak at the knees, just as it had on the day of their joining. It smelled like home.

Clarke melted into her embrace. “I missed you so much, Lexa.”

“And I you, my love,” Lexa breathed.

“How was it?” Clarke asked as she pulled away began working on the buckles of Lexa’s pauldron.

Apparently they were ignoring the tree.

“It was fine. I think your mother is starting to hate me a bit less. She looked me in the eye this time.”

Lexa had been in Arkadia for almost a week, brokering trade deals with Floukru and settling border disputes with Azgeda. Skaikru had begun to corner the market on growing the new vegetables they had brought down from the stars. For the first time in nearly three years, they had valuable things to trade in exchange for the fish and meat they had yet to learn to adequately hunt.

Clarke smiled and leant up to kiss her lips. “She’ll come around eventually. She’s just stubborn.”

Lexa snorted. “So that’s where you get it from.”

A light slap on Lexa’s arm made her smirk.

“Watch it, _houmon_. Or you’ll be sleeping on the couch. Again,” Clarke warned, her eyes twinkling as she dropped the pauldron onto the table beside the tree.

When she turned back around, Lexa kissed the put-on-pout from her lips before falling to her knees. With the kind of reverence that Skaikru would never believe of the dreaded Commander, Lexa pushed up the layers of wool and fur that covered the swell of Clarke’s belly. In only a week she seemed to have bloomed even more to Lexa’s eyes. It made her heart ache to think that she had missed even a moment of it.

“She’s been restless without you,” Clarke sighed, her hands tangling in Lexa’s hair as she leant forward to press a kiss to Clarke’s belly.

“ _Ai hod yu in ai strik won_ ,” she murmured, resting her forehead against Clarke’s belly and smiling as the flutter of her child pressed out to meet her. With another kiss, she looked up to see Clarke smiling down at her. “ _En yu nomon gon ai goufa_.”

They had kept Clarke’s pregnancy a secret for as long as possible. Though they were at peace, _Heda’s_ child was too rich a temptation for any would-be rebel. Even Clarke’s mother had only just found out, such was their fear that Skaikru might once again prove a source of threat.

“How did she take it? My mother, I mean,” Clarke asked as Lexa rose up to her.

Lexa blushed. “She was… surprised. She wanted to know why you did not travel with me and I did not know the gonasleng for _fulop_. She came back with me. She wants to be at the birth.”

Clarke shook her head and squeezed Lexa’s arm.

“She can stay outside. She can come in if there is something seriously wrong, but otherwise it will be just you and me,” she promised.

Trikru tradition stated that only the parents of a child could be present at their birth. They believed that a person’s soul entered their body with their first breath, created from fragments pulled from those who witnessed it. If someone else was present, the child would be theirs too.

“I said that she could eat with us tonight. She wishes to examine you. She brought _tek_.” Lexa was practically pouting, but she didn’t care. All she wanted was to fill her belly after the long ride and then climb into bed with Clarke. Her mother-in-law didn’t fit anywhere into that equation.

“My Mom can wait,” Clarke soothed, one hand curling around Lexa’s jaw, her fingers pressing into the tense muscles in the back of her neck.  “I’ll still be _fulop_ in the morning. I want you fed, bathed and showing me that you still want me even though I look like a pig. It’s been a week. I need my _houmon_.”

Desire pooled in Lexa’s belly and she moaned at Clarke’s words and touch.

“You do not look like a pig,” Lexa said as if the thought offended her. “You look _fulop_ and beautiful with it. _Yu laik meizen, nomon gon ai goufa_.”

“Promise?”

Lexa’s eyes softened. “Of course.”

Pig-fiasco successfully averted, she broached the next topic carefully.

“ _Niron_ , are we not going to talk about the tree?”

Clarke snorted and lifted her head from where it had dropped to Lexa’s shoulder. “I told you, it’s Christmas.”

It was true, Clarke had explained the old-world tradition to Lexa before she had left, but there had been no mention that the tree would be inside. Lexa had assumed that they would journey into the surrounding forest a pick a tree to decorate with the boar-bulls and tin-sell, whatever they were. She had bought Clarke new snow boots for the occasion and had made two of her warriors scout a path that would be safe for Clarke in her less than agile state.

“I… Yes, _Niron_. But why is it inside?”

“What do you mean? Christmas trees are always inside.” Clarke said it like it was obvious when, in reality, it was clearly illogical.

“But now it’s dying,” Lexa tried to reason. “Why couldn’t we decorate it when it was still alive? Does its death symbolise something?”

Clarke huffed. “I don’t know. It’s just tradition, okay? And I’ve never gotten to have one before. We didn’t exactly have trees lying about in space.”

She had turned away and was frowning at the tree. She was angry now. Lexa was in trouble.

“Are you upset that I cut it down?” It came out high pitched.

Oh no, it was worse. She was upset.

Lexa tucked up behind her and wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist, one circling under her breasts and the other rubbing at her belly soothingly. “Trikru do not believe in taking life without purpose, not even that of a tree. But if this tree being here makes you happy then it has served its purpose.”

Clarke gulped and tried to look at Lexa over her shoulder. “Really? You’re not just saying that?”

“I’m _Heda_. If I say bringing my _fyuchakerya_ happiness was the purpose of this tree’s life, then it is so.”

“I’m sorry,” Clarke said. “Stupid hormones. Who would have thought when I stormed into your tent that day that I would her here in your arms, _fulop_ with your child and crying from it?”

Lexa laughed indulgently and kissed her neck. “You are a good _houmon_ and _nomon_ , _Niron_. But that does not make you any less _Wanheda_. You command at my side and all thirteen clans kneel at your feet. Even _Heda_ kneels for you. You are every bit as strong as you were back then. But life is softer now for the both of us. We are not wartime commanders anymore. We need not be as hard as we once were and our people love us for it.”

They had had this conversation many times before. Clarke walked a fine line between being Lexa’s _houmon_ and holding onto her identity as Clarke Griffin. The vine tattoo of a Trikru wife wound around her thigh and belly, showing that she wished her body to be fruitful. But at the same time, the muscles of her arms had been honed to that of a warrior as she had trained to be as skilled with a bow as any of Lexa’s warriors. She held talks with some of the fiercest leaders in the thirteen clans and made them bow to her will, then came home to their chambers and worked the tightness out of Lexa’s muscles. She wore pine oil on her skin and braids in her hair and, when the occasion called for it, she wore kohl around her eyes. She was _Wanheda_ and _Klark kom Trikru_ and Clarke Griffin all at once. She was Lexa’s _houmon_ and would soon be a _nomon_ to the child in her belly.

It was something that Lexa had never asked or expected her to be, but she had taken to it nonetheless.

“I love being your _houmon_ ,” Clarke promised. “When I was locked up in that box in the sky, waiting to die, I never thought that I would be someone’s wife or carry a child. Then when we came to the ground we had to fight to survive. It was one thing after another and I never thought that I would have even a moment of peace.”

She turned in Lexa’s arms. “And then you.”

Lexa bowed her head and touched their foreheads together. “And then you.”

“ _Ai hod yu in_ ,” Lexa swore. “Every side of you.”

“And I love every side of you,” Clarke replied. “But I’ll love you even more if you help me decorate the tree. Every time I try to reach up to the higher branches, my belly gets in the way and I’ve already knocked it over once.”

Lexa didn’t even try to hide her snort of laughter.

One of the broken branches promptly hit her in the face.

When she opened her eyes, Clarke was smirking at her.

It was good to be home.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Trigedasleng** :

 _Fulop_ – pregnant

 _Ai hod yu in ai strik won_ – I love you my little one

 _En yu nomon gon ai goufa_ – And you mother of my child

 _Yu laik meizen, nomon gon ai goufa_ – You are beautiful, mother of my child

 _Fyuchakerya_ – one who is pregnant, from ‘future carrier’

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been somewhere around two years since I've posted anything I've written. It gives me a lot of anxiety and feelings of worthlessness. So I guess I'll see how this goes and decide whether to eventually post my longer 'modern' AU piece when it's done.


End file.
